Behavior Blast
My twenty-seventh fanfic. (It shows Lisa is working on her potions and sorting them out, while checking them off her clipboard) LISA: Eureka! - Lisa said, excited - My daily potions are complete! (Lisa begins working on another potion, which is labeled "Emotion Potion") LISA: My emotion potion is compete! - Lisa said (Lisa picks up her beaker and prepare to drink it, but she stopped) LISA: Wait, I should tested it on someone else. - Lisa said (She hears humming from the hallway, revealing to be Lincoln) LISA: And I found the perfect guinea pig for it. - Lisa said slyly (In the kitchen, Lincoln is getting a glass from the cabinet and walk to the fridge) LINCOLN: Ah, here's the orange juice. - Lincoln said (Lincoln set the orange juice on the table and walks away, Lisa, wearing a black turtleneck and pants with a black hat, descended from the ceiling via rope, she switches the glasses with her potion, Lincoln see's her) LINCOLN: Explain. - Lincoln said LISA: I wanted you to try out my newest potion. - Lisa said LINCOLN: Fine, I'll do it. - Lincoln said LISA: (glee) Thanks, Lincoln. - Lisa said (Lisa drinks the orange juice and goes back up to the ceiling, confusing Lincoln) LINCOLN: How did she.. - Lincoln said (It shows Lynn in the ducts pulling the rope that supported Lisa) LYNN: (irked) Lisa owes me big time! - Lynn said, angered (At the kitchen, Lincoln takes a deep breath and he scarfed down the potion, he drops the glass and he feel nauseous, Lori see's him and helps him) LORI: Lincoln, are you alright? - Lori ask worried - Lisa made you drink one of her potions? (Lincoln nods for yes, Lori carries him and they walk upstairs, everyone, sans Lisa, meets up with them) LENI: What's wrong with him? - Leni ask LORI: Lisa made Lincoln drink one of her potions, and he doesn’t feel well. - Lori says LUAN: That little sneak! - Luan said (Luan pounds on her door and Lisa answers) LISA: (agitated) Excuse me, someone of us have physics to do! - Lisa said LYNN: Look at Lincoln! Ever since you made him drink your potion, he feels sick. - Lynn scolded LINCOLN: Oh, I don't feel so good. - Lincoln say, dizzy (Lincoln shakes and then forms into liquid, much to the disgust of the siblings, he then gets trapped in the beaker) LINCOLN: Uh oh. - Lincoln said worried (The beaker breaks and 10 puddles were on the floor, they gasp in shock; The puddles then spin around the house, each puddle absorbs one color: red, yellow, black, white, blue, purple, pink, dark grey, light gray, and green, the puddles glows and take the form of Lincoln and transformed into 10 different Lincolns, each with a different colored polo shirt, mortifying all of the girls) LORI: Oh. My. Gosh. - Lori says, shocked LUNA: They're now ten Lincolns. - Luna said, shocked - This. Is... LISA: Awesome! - Lisa said, excited - Who knew my potion can do this?! I gotta call my college and tell them about this! This is gonna be my big break! (Lisa prepares to leave but Lori grabs her) LORI: This is literally your fault, Lisa! - Lori chastises - We're fine with having one brother, but instead, we now have ten! LANA: Are you okay, Lincolns? - Lana said (The red Lincoln, Adventurous, pops up to Lisa) ADVENTUROUS: I told you not to make me drink that potion! - Adventurous Lincoln yells. (He slaps Lisa in the face, she holds it in pain) ADVENTUROUS: Who wants to parkour around then house?! - Adventurous Lincoln ask. (Lynn eagerly raises her hand and they parkour around the hallway; They see the yellow Lincoln, Cautious, hiding in the attic) CAUTIOUS: I don't like this place! - Cautious Lincoln said - Ah, It's so dark!! (Cautious ends up crashing through a bunch of boxes; The blue one, Hope, walks up to him) HOPE: No worries, girls. - Hope Lincoln said - Let me explain, after Lincoln drink Lisa's potion, he split into our ten core emotions, each with a different personality. LOLA: Ah, I get it now. - Lola said (The dark grey Lincoln, Gamer, is playing video games in the living room, the girls notice Lucy and Lisa are missing, they find the brains and goth of the family in the latter's room with the white Lincoln, Reader, is reading with them) READER: So, that's about genetics? - Reader Lincoln said - I should've read textbooks instead of comic books. (Lisa and Lucy both smile at this, they see the purple Lincoln, Precise, is frantically cleaning the house) PRECISE: (frantically) Everything has to be perfect! - Precise Lincoln said - It needs to be spotless! (The green Lincoln, Calm, is meditating on his bed with candles around him, they see the black Lincoln, Overwhelmed, is slouching on the floor) OVERWHELMED: Uggh, ten sisters is a pain, now I got them and nine other brothers. - Overwhelmed Lincoln groans (The light gray one, Sensitive, accidentally bumps into Lola) LOLA: (shouting) Watch where you going, dirt bag! - Lola shouts SENSITIVE: (in tears) I don't like to be yelled at! - Sensitive Lincoln cries (Sensitive Lincoln cries and run away, and finally, the pink Lincoln, Storge, hugs Leni) STORGE: I love you so much! - Storge Lincoln says sweetly LENI: Oh, I love this one. - Leni said nicely (Adventurous Lincoln shoot golf balls at the girls, making them duck) LORI: My room! Go! GO! - Lori commanded (The girls all run into Lori and Leni's room and they locked the door, they then have a sibling meeting) LORI: Girls, it seems that Lisa's potion has literally divided Lincoln into the ten core parts of his personalities. - Lori said - Blue, his hope and happiness. LYNN: Red, his adventurous and recklessness. - Lynn said LENI: Pink, his stogre and passionate. - Leni said LISA: White, his reader and knowledge. - Lisa said LUAN: Green, his calm and zen phase. - Luan said LOLA: Purple, his neat and precise. - Lola said LUNA: Dark Grey, his gamer phase. - Luna said LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled LUAN: That's right, Lily. - Luan said - Light Gray, his sensitive and sadness. LANA: Black, his exhausted and tiredness. - Lana said LUCY: And, Yellow, his cautious and worrisome. - Lucy said LORI: So, ten different Lincolns, he understands all ten of us, now we can all understand them. - Lori says LUAN: Yeah, maybe having ten Lincolns isn't a bad thing. - Luan said (Adventurous then pops up and kicks Luan) LUAN: OW! - Luan said in pain (Later, the girls and the 10 Lincolns are all in the living room for movie night, Leni is brushing Storge and Hope's hair, Overwhelmed is on the floor, sleeping, Gamer playing on his Game Goggles, Reader is reading a book, while Lisa watches, Precise is cleaning the windows, Sensitive and Cautious are hiding behind the couch, Calm is meditating, and Adventurous is fighting with Lynn) LUNA: Who's up for movie night?! - Luna ask SISTERS: We are! - the girls said SENSITIVE: No yelling! - Sensitive said sadly LUNA: So, comedy, romance, violence? - Luna said STORGE: I love comedies, as much as I love all of you! - Storge Lincoln said nicely (He hugs both Hope Lincoln and Leni, it shows Adventurous pinning Lynn) ADVENTUROUS: Sports are the best movies! - Adventurous Lincoln said roughly (Lynn escapes and pinned Adventurous down) LYNN: Agreed! - Lynn says LUCY: (appears) I love horror movies. - Lucy said (Both Cautious and Sensitive screamed and run upstairs in terror) READER: I want to watch a science movie tonight. - Reader Lincoln said (Reader and Lisa both high five each other) CALM: Everyone, calm down and let's choose a movie we can watch. - Calm Lincoln said, relaxed LORI: You know, maybe having 10 Lincolns is literally a good thing after all. - Lori says (Adventurous then tackles Lori, much to Leni, Storge, and Hope's shock, as Adventurous kicks a soccer ball around the house, breaking every photo, Precise then pulls out a broom and dustpan to clean the damages) LORI: Never better. - Lori says THE NEXT MORNING (The ten sisters, in their PJs, went to the kitchen for breakfast, the older siblings go to the grown-up table, while the younger siblings go to the kiddie table, only to find all 10 Lincolns has taken over their table, in their PJs of their respective emotions) LOLA: What's going on?! - Lola ask HOPE: We've been sitting here for an hour and we wanted waffles. - Hope Lincoln says LINCOLN EMOTIONS: Yeah! - the other Lincoln's agreed ADVENTUROUS: Where are they?! - Adventurous Lincoln said (Leni appears with ten plates of waffles for the Lincolns, Lola glares at her) LENI: I have to, Lola. - Leni said - Even with ten brothers, I still cook for them, you five can sit at the grown ups table. (The younger sisters all join their elder sisters for breakfast, after they done eating, all ten sisters, wearing bathrobes, are lining up for the bathroom, only to find the Lincolns already lined up) LORI: Oh, come on! - Lori said angrily (As the line moves slowly, the girls are impatient. It is now Lola's turn, she walks in and she runs out) LOLA: My loofah! - Lola said LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LISA, LILY: Ours too! - the girls said (The girls all go in their respective rooms and come back with rags, loofahs, brushes, etc. Unfortunately, there's another long line, much to the girls anger; Later, at the park, the girls are swimming at the lake, Reader and the other Lincolns run away, the girls see a bear and they zooms away. Then, at a supermarket, the girls are grocery shopping and the Lincolns are making a ruckus at the store resulting in them, getting them kicked out by the manager) LORI: (sighs) There's one thing we have to do. - Lori said TWO HOURS LATER (In Lori and Leni's room, the girls are having another meeting) LORI: Girls, after seeing all the Lincolns and how they're acted, due to the potion that causes our brother to split apart. - Lori says - We have to reverse it to get our brother back. LANA: Uh huh. - Lana said - But how we can reverse it? LISA: It's simple. - Lisa said - I'd already made a potion that can reverse the effects of turning 10 Lincolns back into 1, and I'll inject the potion in them with a needle, once they got injected, they'll be liquefied and put back in the beaker, once we have all ten cores, we can have our one and only brother back. HOPE: Cool. - Hope Lincoln says LUNA: (whispers to Leni) Do we have to discuss our plan in front of him? - Luna ask quietly HOPE: You won't have to worry, I know how you feel about your brother, so I'll be first. - Hope Lincoln said nicely LISA: Alright! - Lisa said happily - Hope, how we can ever repay you? HOPE: No need, having your brother is more important. - Hope Lincoln said happily LISA: Good bye, Hope, we'll never forget you. - Lisa said (Lisa walks up and inject the potion into Hope and he was liquefied and was put in the beaker, Calm Lincoln is meditating) CALM: Ooooom. Ooooom. - Calm Lincoln said, relaxed - I'll be joining as well. (Lisa injects the potion into Calm and he was liquefied as well, as he was in the beaker) LISA: Two down, eight to go. - Lisa said - Each of you take a needle. ADVENTUROUS: (angered) More like drop the needles! - Adventurous Lincoln said (The other Lincoln barges in and Adventurous then kicks Lisa and then he kicks Luan) ADVENTUROUS: You is not putting us back together! - Adventurous Lincoln said - I'm not being liquefied with these morons, we already lost two of our own! CAUTIOUS: I don't wanna get liquefied! - Cautious Lincoln said, frightened SENSITIVE: Me neither! - Sensitive Lincoln said, scared OVERWHELMED: I'm too tired! - Overwhelmed Lincoln said, exasperated STORGE: (hugs Leni) I'll leave, if you come with. - Storge Lincoln said sweetly ADVENTUROUS: Let's go, boys! - Adventurous Lincoln commended (He opens and points to it, the other Lincolns goes and they went to Lincoln's room. Unbeknownst to them, Lana barricades the door with some spare mahogany) LUNA: Smart thinking, Lana! - Luna said LANA: Thanks, the mahogany is really strong, so they won't break out. - Lana explained LISA: So far we got two Lincolns. - Lisa said - We need to trick the other eight. LORI: Let's just go to sleep. - Lori says THE NEXT MORNING (Luna screams, the door is open, there's a line made of blankets and the window is broken, which means only one thing) LENI: Luna, what's wrong? - Leni ask LUNA: They've escaped! - Luna yells, shocked LYNN: WHAT?! - Lynn yells, shocked (They went into Lisa and Lily's room, where Lisa pulls up a holographic map of Royal Woods, they see the remaining heads of Lincoln's Emotions) LUCY: They're scattered across the entire city! - Lucy says LISA: We have to find them! - Lisa stated - We got two, we need the other eight to complete the transformation. LORI: Let's do it! - Lori said (In the city, Cautious and Sensitive are walking together, Lisa and Luna sneaks up on them, they turn their heads, as the two siblings hide in a bush) LISA: Okay, once those two sit on that bench, we'll inject them. - Lisa said LUNA: You got it, Lisa. - Luna said (They pop up behind them, while the two sad emotions notice them) SENSITIVE: Just go away, leave us be! - Sensitive Lincoln said (The two duck their heads down, Sensitive and Cautious begin to develop tears, Lisa and Luna each pulls up a needle and injects both of them with the potion, they get liquefied and was put in the beaker, getting them four Lincolns, they high five) LISA: Yes! - Lisa said LUNA: Six more and we get Lincoln back! - Luna says happily (It shows Lynn and Lori at a batting cage, they see Adventurous hitting fastballs) LYNN: There he is, he hits better than me! - Lynn says, angered LORI: Lynn, once he hits another ball, you sneak up behind him and inject him. - Lori says LYNN: You got it! - Lynn says (Adventurous Lincoln hits another fastball, he panting because he was tired, Lynn then injects him, causing him to be liquefied and was put into Lisa's beaker) LORI: Nice job! - Lola praised (Lori phone goes off and she answers it) LORI: Hello? - Lori says LISA: Nice job, you guys. Now we got half the Lincolns in it and once we get all ten, we can have our brother back. - Lisa said LORI: Thanks, we'll talk later. - Lori says (She shuts off her phone; Later, Leni, Luan, Lana, and Lily are at an arcade, they see Gamer playing on one of the arcade machines) GAMER: I need more tokens! - Gamer Lincoln said (He goes to the change machine and Lana injects him, gets liquefied and was in Lisa's beaker; Lucy and Lola walking around and see's Overwhelmed Lincoln sleeping on a bench, they walks up to him and injects him with potion, gets liquefied and was trapped in Lisa's beaker) LUCY: Sorry, I'm the only one who wear black clothing in this family. - Lucy said STORGE: (hugs both of them) Oh, I love you guys, so much! - Storge Lincoln said (Lola injects Storge Lincoln with the potion, gets liquefied, and put in the beaker also) LOLA: And I'm the only one who wears pink in this family. - Lola said (Lucy and Lola both high five each other; Back at the house, the ten sisters are in the living room, exhausted) LORI: We literally gotten all the Lincolns, except for White and Purple. - Lori said LUNA: But we search the entire city for them. - Luna claims (They see Precise cleaning and Reader reading a book, shocking everyone) PRECISE: Oh hey, guys. - Precise Lincoln greeted - I'd clean the entire house during your search. READER: And I completed every single one of your homework. - Reader Lincoln said LORI: They've literally been here the whole time?! - Lori said, enraged LOLA: I like these two, they can stay! - Lola said LANA: (apoplectic) NO! - Lana yells - He clean my side of the room! PRECISE: It was filthy. - Precise Lincoln claims LANA: It was supposed to be filthy! - Lana said, enraged (Lana snatches the needle and inject Precise with the potion, gets liquefied, and was put in the beaker) LUAN: What you do that for?! - Luan yells LANA: Nobody cleans my side of the room! - Lana said angrily (Lana then injects Reader, gotten liquefied, and was put in the beaker, now having all ten Lincolns in the beaker; Everyone glares at Lana) LUNA: Seriously, dude?! - Luna berated LANA: If Precise goes, he goes too! - Lana said (Leni snatches the needle from Lana and hand it to Lisa) LISA: Let's get our Lincoln back. - Lisa says (Lisa puts a chemical in it and the beaker begins glowing and the ten puddles morphed into one orange puddle and morphed into one Lincoln, with his signature orange polo shirt, he holds Lisa's beaker) LINCOLN: Thanks for making me back into one, you guys. - Lincoln said nicely (The ten sisters all hugged Lincoln) LORI: Lincoln! - Lori says happily LENI: Thank goodness your back, Linky. - Leni said sweetly LINCOLN: It's great to be back, you guys handling ten of me is harder, than I handling with ten sisters. - Lincoln admitted LUNA: It's okay, Linc, having one brother with tens emotions is better, then having ten Lincolns each with a different personality. - Luna said LISA: I'm sorry, Lincoln, my potion causing you you split into 10 was a bad idea. - Lisa said LINCOLN: It's alright, Lisa, your experiments may have some ups and downs, but yours was a great success. - Lincoln said nicely (Lisa and Lincoln high five each other; Later, the eleven of them, in their PJs, are having a sleepover in Lori and Leni's room) LINCOLN: So, all those were my ten emotions? - Lincoln said LORI: Uh huh, but we're fine having one brother with ten emotions. - Lori says LINCOLN: So you guys have perspective of living with ten siblings - Lincoln ask LUNA: Pretty much. It was chaotic. - Luna claims LENI: Yep, but we're totes fine of having only one brother. - Leni claims LINCOLN: And I'm fine having ten sisters, each with a personality of their own. - Lincoln said nicely (The eleven of them hugged each other, knowing that Lincoln is back to his one and only self again) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions